Field of the Invention
This invention is a drop-in modular trigger assembly for use in replacing the stock trigger assembly of a semi-automatic rifle such as the “Colt” brand, “AR-15” brand (“Colt” and “AR-15” are trademarks of Colt Industries) as well as similar semi-automatic rifles or clones of the “Colt” “AR-15” semi-automatic rifle made by many companies throughout the world. The device is a replacement of the stock or original equipment trigger assembly carried in the lower receiver portion of a semi-automatic rifle. This drop-in modular trigger assembly is made to replace the original trigger provided with the stock rifle without impairing the functionality of the original rifle. The drop-in modular trigger assembly presented here can also be used in rifles other than the AR-15 family of rifles having a removable trigger assembly.
Description of Known Art
It is known to use modular replacement trigger assemblies to replace the stock trigger assemblies on various automatic weapons. Manufactures of drop in triggers include, among others, CMC Triggers, Timney Triggers and High Performance Firearms Accessories.
It is known that stock triggers in AR-15 style rifles have triggers with accuracy-robbing characteristics, such as, but not limited to, excessive trigger take-up and a propensity to accumulate grit in the trigger mechanism causing trigger creep that makes for inconsistent trigger let-off. As will be addressed further on, the drop-in modular trigger presented here overcomes those shortcomings and provides a trigger that enhances the accuracy of an AR-15 and of other rifles that can accommodate a drop in replacement trigger assembly.
Applicant believes that the material incorporated above is “non-essential” in accordance with 37 CFR 1.57, because it is referred to for purposes of indicating the background of the invention or illustrating the state of the art. However, if the Examiner believes that any of the above-incorporated material constitutes “essential material” within the meaning of 37 CFR 1.57(c)(1)-(3), applicants will amend the specification to expressly recite the essential material that is incorporated by reference as allowed by the applicable rules.